Rebirth
by guardianranger
Summary: Daughter to Scott Summers-Jean Grey. Is raised by mysterious people through. Who also have powers. Meet Jennifer, Darcy and Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Author's Note

What if Scott Summers and Professor Xavier weren't killed.

If some ot their memories were erased away in what happen to Jean.

When she gave her life up to save the others.

Also she had a daughter also. Before she disappeared.

Jennifer Summers-Age unknown

Alexis-

Darcy-


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer:Part I

"Jennifer, Are we sure we should even go to the new version of the xavier's school for the gifted?"asked Alexis a friend to Jennifer.

Jennifer peering up, from re-doing her suitcase over again.

"Yes, I have to do what is right"answered Jennifer peering up from her suitcase.

"Ok"answered Darcy worried about this situation.

"Jennifer, Are you ready to go?"asked Alexander another friend of Jennifer.

"Yes, Just about let me get my cds"answered Jennifer.

"Jennifer, You know you can always be welcome back"said Brandon.

"Thanks, Guys for understanding"answered Jennifer.

Hugging her friends, she known for many years.

"Jennifer, Please be safe"answered Darcy hugging her again.

Jennifer turning to her friends.

"Thanks, For everything"answered Jennifer.

"It's no problem"answered Luke who came up to see what was going on of course.

"We better get going, it's a long drive to the school"answered Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer:Part II

At the Xavier's School for the gifted. It was rebuild after the battle against Magento and his foes. Also after Jean's death, her erasing almost everyone memories of course. Not even letting them know about her daughter Jennifer.

In the rec room, most of the students were laying around in the place.

Scott, Bobby, Logan and Ororo were in the room also sitting on the couches. Among them were other students. Professor Xavier was talking to Hank about something in the office.

2 hours late, Jennifer was ringing the doorbell at the front of the place. With her 12 bags among on the doorstep of course.

"I shall get it"said Kitty getting up from the floor heading toward the doorway.

A couple minutes later, Kitty comes back into the room, her face speechless.

"Scott, It's for you"answered Kitty leaning against the wall.

Scott get's up and heads toward the front door.

"Kitty who was at the door?"asked Rogue.

Kitty peering at the others in the face.

"Just some girl"answered Kitty.

When Kitty said that. Everyone heads toward the front area of the house.

They heard Scott say the word.

"PROFESSOR"Yelled Scott, who was shocked of the news of course. Only Jennnifer said the one word through to him.

Professor Xavier and Hank came out of the office.

"Scott! Is there something wrong?"asked Bobby wondering.

"Oh, Hello there"said Hank pointing to Jennifer standing there of course.

"Oh, Who might you be?"asked Logan

Jennifer doesn't answer him at first. Sends a message to Professor Xavier mind for a moment.

2 minutes later, Professor Xavier said something out loud

"Welcome to the school of gifted, what brings you here young one?"asked the Xavier.

Before anyone could say anything,the bags that were outside, came floating inside the place.

By the look on Professor Xavier's face.

"How did you get that power?"asked Xavier to Jennifer wondering.

"Professor what's going on?"asked Rogue wondering.

"It seems to me that this girl has the power to move things"."The same as Eric and Jean"answered Xavier.

Logan steps in front of Jennifer and growls at her.

"I WOULD YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU KID"Growled Logan

"Logan, There's no need to talk to her like that"answered Ororo shocked of course.

"I might as tell you, even through you might not belive me"."But I'm Jennifer Summers, daughter to Jean Grey and Scott Summers"answered Jennifer.

Everyone standing there was surprised

"But, How Jean died a long time ago"answered Bobby wondering.

"Here, Jean had me in secret not knowing weather to inform you about my birth"."Here you might want these"answered Jennifer.

Giving Scott a packet with a letter attact to it.

"Thanks"answered Scott a little shocked of the news of course.

"I take it you don't have a place to stay at, seeing the suitcases with you"said Ororo peering at Jennifer in the face.

"Uh, Your right about that"."But If I'm not wanted here at the place I will go"answered Jennifer heading toward the doorway.

"Wait, Jennifer how did you get here?"asked Hank wondering of course.

Jennifer head facing toward them of course.

The mutants not knowing that Brandon and Alexis were still waiting in the limo a couple feet away from the house. Waiting for the signal if something terribly went wrong.

"I've many ways of getting here"answered Jennifer.

"I hope you didn't hitch hike here?"said Scott who had peered up from reading some of the letter from Jean. Also knowing what Jennifer had inform them was true.

"No, I would never do that unless I had no choice"answered Jennifer.

Cell-phones rings inside of Jennifer's pocket

"Oops, Excuse me please I have to take this call"answered Jennifer walking away from them of course.

"Ok, Is Jennifer telling the truth?"asked Logan wondering of course.

"Yes, Jennifer wasn't lying to us about Jean"answered Scott giving the letter to the Professor Xavier for him to read it.

"Professor, Can you read Jennifer thoughts?"asked Hank wondering

"NO, For some reason she is blocking my telepathy from reaching into her mind"answered Xavier.

"So, What are we going to do with Jennifer,since she is telling the truth?"asked Rogue.

"I guess Jennifer can stay for the time being"."She can have the bedroom next to yours Scott"answered Xavier peering up at Scott and the others.

"Ok, We can tell her when she get's from her phone call"answered Ororo.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer:Part III

Jennifer was done talking on her phone. Talking to her mystery friends near the gate of the driveway.

"Jennifer, How did it go?"asked Brandon wondering

Jennifer shaking her head.

"I don't think it went that well"answered Jennifer sighing.

"Did you give them the letter?"asked Alexis

"Yes, Then my cell-phone ringed"answered Jennifer sighing again.

"Do you want us to wait a little bit more?"asked Dylan who was in the limo also.

"Yes, A little bit more if you guys don't mind"answered Jennifer

"No, We don't mind"answered Dylan.

Suddenly Jennifer screams, very loud. In which everyone in the outside of the house, could hear her. In which made them raced toward the end of driveway.

"NO"Screamed Jennifer collasping onto the ground.

"Dylan, Grab Jennifer quickly"answered Alexis.

Not wanting any attention from the others, meaning the mutants footsteps being heard from the driveway.

Everyone was waiting for Jennifer to come back from her phone call.

"It doesn't take this long for Jennifer to talk"answered Logan with arms folded across his chest.

Before anyone could say anything else. The frozed when they heard a scream being heard at the end of the property.

"Was that Jennifer?"asked Kitty wondering.

Heard Jennifer screaming again.

"NO"Said Scott racing toward the sound of the property.

Others following him closely behind. Ready to attack if something bad was going to happen.

End of the property, Jennifer could feel everyone racing toward the end of the drive way.

"Guys, Go I don't want you to get caught"said Jennifer to her friends

"Ok"answered Brandon.

"I will call you later at school"answered Jennifer. Since she goes to a different school.

"Sure". "Alexander step on it"yelled Alexis.

Since Alexander was the one who was driving the get away car.

Jennifer watch her friends car disappeared into thin air. Heard footsteps coming from different directions.

Jennifer form was still on the ground, since she ended up collasping earlier of course.

"Jennifer, What happen?"asked Ororo who was there in 2 seconds.

"Nothing"answered Jennifer trying to stand up, but almost fell again. Due her getting weak from her gift she holds.

Scott gently put his arms around Jennifer's waist to support her of course.

"Here, Let me help you"said Scott.

"Thanks"answered Jennifer leaning into Scott's arms.

Shortly they arrived back inside the house.

"Jennifer, Is there a reason you scream?"asked Hank wondering.

Jennifer peering up from she was sitting of course.

"Sorry, I get these headaches"answered Jennifer.

"I could do a check-up on you"answered Hank.

"No, I have someone who does that for me"."Professor Xavier there's something I have to tell you alone if I may"answered Jennifer.

"What's there to tell him, you don't trust us?"asked Logan.

"Fine, you really want to know?"answered Jennifer Angrily.

"Yes"answered Logan leaning or standing in front of Jennifer.

Scott was standing near his daughter, he known for at least 4 hours now.

"I CAN SEE I'M NOT WANTED HERE AT ALL"."DON'T TRY ANYTHING FOOLISH IN YOUR FUTURES"."ALSO I WON'T BE ATTENDING YOUR SCHOOOL HERE AT THE GIFTED IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW"Yelled Jennifer Angrily. Storming out of the kitchen area since that's where most of the X-Men team were.

"Great going, Logan"answered Bobby and Rogue following Jennifer out of the kitchen.

Jennifer had called-her friends who pretending they left but didn't really leave.

Rogue and Bobby just came outside and saw Jennifer getting into a huge limo of course.

"You don't think Jennifer is rich?"asked Bobby wondering.

"We should let the others know"answered Rogue

Both of them heading back into the kitchen. Where Scott was angry at Logan for treating his daughter that way.

"How could you do that?"asked Scott angrily.

"Do what?"asked Logan

"Treat my daughter that way"answered Scott angrily.

"We don't even know if Jennifer is telling the truth, after all the letter could be a fake"answered Logan.

"PROFESSOR XAVIER"Shouted Bobby and Rogue racing into the kitchen.

"Rogue, What's wrong?"asked Ororo wondering

"We just saw Jennifer getting into a huge limo at the end of the driveway"answered Bobby breathing very hard.

"I guess Jennifer wasn't telling everything to us"answered Kitty.


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing:Part I

Jennifer was back at her home with her friends. Yes! There was something she didn't mention at the mutant school. Alexander, Luke, Hayden,, Brandon, Alexis,Darcy, James, Joseph, Dylan and some others have this secret agency thing they do.

That is one of the reasons why the company has a limo to begin with. The place that Jennifer lives at with her friends, is sort of similar to the xavier school for those who have special powers to begin with.

"Ever since we been back from Westchester, I'm worried about Jennifer"answered Alexis facing toward the others in the face.

"You aren't the only one whose worried"answered Brandon worried about their friend.

"I would be the same, if I wasn't wanted in a family"answered Alexis angry about how Jennifer was treated in the first place.

"I have a mine to punch something in the face"answered Alexander.

"You shall get your share of that"answered Jennifer who came walking in with shorts on of course.

"Jennifer, How are you doing?"asked Brandon wondering.

"Ok, Just wondering how long it will take them to figure out where our base is at"answered Jennifer sitting down in the kitchen area.

"Kind of hard,since our base is covered with an invisible field"answered Joseph pointing out.

"But you really can't get anything passed Xavier he knows other ways to get around things"answered Jennifer pointing it out.

"But! Don't you have the power to block certain things from him?"asked Brandon.

"Yes"answered Jennifer.

"So, What are our plans for today?"asked Darcy wondering.

Jennifer looks up from eating a piece of toast.

"You guys have a free day to do what ever you want too"answered Jennifer eating another piece of toast.

Back at the xavier's school for the gifted. Almost everyone was trying to figure out where Jennifer disappered off too.

"Great, We have no idea where Jennifer is at the moment"answered Kitty.

"You know Logan, If you hadn't yelled at Jennifer she wouldn't have fun off"answered Bobby pointing it out.

Logan glares at him in the face

Xavier knew that Scott was worried about his daughter, not knowing she was hurt of not.

"I've some information for you all"answered Xavier peering at the others in the face

Everyone looking up from what they were doing in the first place.

"I have pin pointed on where Jennifer is at"answered Xavier peering at the others in the face.

"Great, We can go get her then"answered Ororo.

"That's the problem I'm not sure where her home is at the moment"."But I know she's not hurt"answered Xavier.

"If Jennifer isn't hurt, then where is she at?"asked Hank wondering.

"All I know she is somewhere in New York City, since that's where her base is somewhere located at"answered Xavier. Not getting all of the information about Jennifer's home.


	6. Chapter 6

Television:Part I

At the headquarters, where Jennifer lives with her friends. She had given them a day off to do what ever they wanted for fun. Only Alexander and Luke had stay incase, Jennifer wanted to do something.

Jennifer was thinking a moment in her private office. She knew that Alexander and Luke were still at the headquarters. Decided to go grocery shopping for some things, that had to be stored in the shelves.

Found Alexander reading a science book and Luke on the computer in the rec room area. Both of them peered up when Jennifer came in the room with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Jennifer, What's up?"asked Luke peering up from the computer in his hands.

"Just, Wondering if you guys wanted to go the grocery store with me?"asked Jennifer peering at both of the boys in the face.

Alexander and Luke both get up

"Sure"answered Alexander

"We shall leave a note for the others, incase they come home early"said Luke

1 hour later, at the grocery store. Jennifer, Alexander and Luke had most of the items on the list. When it suddenly happen, a couple teenagers came in with guns. Jennifer, Alexander and Luke were somewhere else in the store close enough they could hear the shouting going on of course.

"Uh, Oh"said Luke who was a little taller than Jennifer. Who could see what was going in front of the store.

"We have to do something, there are kids here"answered Alexander. Not quite sure what to do at first. Since Jennifer holds a special gift.

"Jennifer, What should we do?"asked Luke. Not noticing that Jennifer was in a trance sort of like.

"Luke, We need to slip away and call the police"answered Alexander, meaning their friends.

"How are we supposed to do that?"asked a women with grocery in her cart.

Jennifer snaps out of her trance and saids something to the women.

"Don't worry, everything will alright"answered Jennifer peering at Luke and Alexander.

Both of them nodding their heads, getting what Jennifer was telling them what to do.

"What are you going to do?"asked an employee who was stocking cans on the selves.

"Watch and see"answered Luke heading toward the front of the store.

"He's going to get hurt"said the women.

"Alexander, Call the others just incase"answered Jennifer peering at Alexander in the face.

Alexander calls for the others, on the cell-phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Television:Part II

"Hold it right there"shouted one of the teenagers, who sees Luke heading toward them in front of store.

Luke holds his arms in front of him.

"See, I have no weapons on me"said Luke who was getting searched by the other two teenagers.

"Boss, He's clean"answered number 2 turning toward number 1 in the face.

"Ok, Stand with the others by the wall"answered number 1 in the face.

Luke stands with other employees and customers at the wall.

15 minutes later, siren's could be heard outside the store.

"Boss, We have to go"shouted Vicky who was getting nervous, hearing the sirens outside the store.

Jennifer and Alexander will still in hiding away from the trouble teenagers who had guns in their hands.

"Great, Luke is stuck with the others by the wall"answered Alexander peering over to the wall where Luke, employees and customers were standing at the wall near the center of the room.

Jennifer could sense the others had arrived, they were waiting on her commands outside the parking lot.

They heard Susan one of the teenagers thinking a moment.

"I'm not going any where, until I get more of that"answered Susan pointing to the cashier and manager taking out money for the teenagers.

"Please, Don't hurt us"said the one of the customers who was pregnant.

Susan turns toward the pregnant women.

"I will hurt you alright"shouted Susan about to shoot her gun at the women.

Until Luke and Alexander charged at Susan and Vicky

"Hey"answered Vicky

Also a segurity guard who ended getting shot in the leg.

Susan, Vicky and Janet were ambushed outside of the store. Where the police cars were at waiting for the hostages being released.

The others came to help, when Jennifer ended up kicking the gun out of Janet hands.

Luke and Alexander body were leaning over Vicky and Susan forms on the ground.

"OK, We got it here boys"said Cory of the their friends who works for the NYPD department.

Luke and Alexander getting up, when the two of the girls were handcuffed.

Not knowing that the news-reporters had arrived, and tape the whole thing on the camera's.

They heard a shout being heard of course.

Janet and Jennifer were still at it.

Jennifer had ended up kicking Janet gun away from her hands. In where Darcy ended up picking it up and giving it to an agent of course.

Janet ended up hitting Jennifer in the leg.

That's when Darcy and Luke ended up pouncing on Janet form.

"Thanks, Guys we got from here"answered Hannah another friend of theirs. Already knowing about the secret organization being kept from difficult people.

That's where everyone back at institute saw everything on the television.

Bobby and Rogue were watching television, when it got interrupted by the news.

"Hey! Come on"shouted Bobby not to happy.

Rogue put her hand on Bobby's shoulders to shut him up.

"Uh, Oh"answered Rogue

Which brought some of the other students peering at her in the face.

"Rogue, What's wrong?"asked Warner wondering.

"If I'm wrong I just saw Jennifer on the news"answered Rogue pointing to the screen on the television.

"Bobby turn it up more"answered Warner one of their teachers.

"Somebody should get Scott, he needs to hear it"answered Kitty.

"I'm not getting him"answered Logan.

"What do I need to hear?"asked Scott who came walking in with a book to help him stop worrying about his daughter.

"Rogue, Thinks she saw Jennifer surrounded by a group of kids on the news"answered Logan not happy.

Professor Xavier, Kurt, Hank and Storm came in and overheard the news.

"Professor, Did you hear?"asked Bobby wondering of course.

"Yes, I heard it alright"answered Xavier.

Scott turns toward the television, when the volume was turned up more so they could hear everything going on of course.

Back at the scene in front of the grocery store, the reporters were asking question to the kids that helped the victims out.

"So, What is it like to save the day?"asked reporter 2 wondering

Jennifer frozed at that question being asked toward her and the others surrounding her.

The others knew that Jennifer didn't want any attention towards her gift.

"We were just there at the right time, I guess"answered Luke who wasn't too thrilled about this situation.

"How did you learn all of the movements?"asked another reporter wondering.

"We were taught by the best"answered Jennifer walking away from the reporters.

"Wait,We have another question for you"said the reporter.

"I think that's enough"boomed Alexander to the reporters.

"But, We aren't done asking questions"said another reporter.

Jennifer form turns back toward the reporter.

"I'm not asking any of more of your questions, we have things to do at the moment"answered Jennifer trying to walk away from the reporters.

"But, We have to get questions from you"said reporter 3.

"Look, Our friend doesn't want to answer any more of your questions"answered Darcy who was ready to punched the reporters with her fist.

Jennifer is thinking a moment.

Cory and Hannah had left them have their groceries.

"Darcy, They aren't worth it at the moment"answered Hayden putting his hands on Darcy's shoulders at the moment.

That's when Jennifer got really mad.

"I REALLY DON'T CARE, BUT JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE, INCLUDING MY PARENTS"Shouted Jennifer. Getting into the car.

Her friends following behind in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Is Out:Part I

Everyone at the insituate, saw Jennifer yell at the reporters on the television.

"Uh, Oh"said Kitty.

"Wait, I thought Jean was dead?"asked Kurt wondering.

"She is bub, I was the one to kill her"answered Logan.

"According to the letter she left Scott, Jennifer only has him left as a kin"answered Xavier peering at his students and teachers in the face.

"Then what does she mean, by parents?"asked Bobby peering at everyone else in the face.

"I guess we go and ask her ourselves"answered Logan getting up from the couch.

"Uh, Logan we don't know know where to find Jennifer in the first place"answered Kurt pointing it out.

Professor Xavier is thinking a moment.

"Professor, What should we do?"asked Scott wondering. Also he was worried about his daughter of course.

"I believe I know where Jennifer is staying in the city"."I shall give you the coordinates to the place"answered Xavier.

"Thanks"answered Ororo.

Back at the secret headquarters, Alexis and the others put the groceries away.

"Jennifer, Here let us put the groceries away for you"answered Alexis grabbing one of the bags.

"Thanks"answered Jennifer sighing.

Others overheard her sighing.

"Jennifer is something wrong?"asked Dylan.

"I'm not quite sure what will happen if everyone at the school just saw everything"answered Jennifer sighing.

The others peered at each other in the face.

"Jennifer, Why don't you go relax for awhile"answered Brandon peering at the others in the face. Knowing that Jennifer was worried how to tell the others at the insituate.

"Ok"answered Jennifer disappearing into thin air.

"I think I will join her just incase"answered Luke and Darcy going after her.

Going after Jennifer, incase she needs their help in something. Because they overheard Jennifer saying she was going in the gym.

Once Darcy and Luke disappeared after Jennifer. The others were just putting the groceries away.

"I'm worried if the people from the insituate show up here"answered Hayden worried.

"You aren't the only one"answered Dylan

"We shall be ready if they do"answered Brandon sitting back down on the couch in the family room.

A few minutes later, the X-Men Car drove right to the invisible field surrounding the headquarters.

Everyone got out.

"Ok, We are here"answered Rogue peering everywhere

"I don't see anything"answered Hank who had come along incase in need of medical care.

Kurt bumped into the force field.

"Guys, There's some kind of force field surrounding something"said Kurt waving the others over.

Inside the gym, Jennifer frozed in what she was doing. Luke and Darcy saw the look on her face.

"Alert the others, we have visitors"answered Jennifer exiting the gym

"Great, I bet it's you know"said Darcy groaning.

Luke informed the others from inside the gym area.

The mutants were trying to figure out how to get the force field down.

When Bobby saw some people coming out.

"Guys, I can see people coming out"answered Bobby pointing to the people-meaning kids stepping out of nowhere.

"Hello, Are you guys lost?"asked Hayden

"Uh, My daughter is she here?"asked Scott

"Why should we tell you anything?"asked Alexis wondering.

"After the way you treated her, why should we tell you anything"said Brandon.

Brandon, Alexis, Hayden and the others all wearing black uniforms with a badge on their waist.

"Hello, Give me a good reason why your here on private property"answered a voice.

They turned toward the voice, Jennifer steps out of the doorway, her friends and teammates surrounding her.

"Jennifer, We saw you on the television"said Ororo

"Oh, That doesn't mean anything"answered Jennifer.

"We heard you say parents on the television"said Rogue.

"We know that Scott is your only kin alive"said Logan arms cross his chest.

Jennifer friends still were surrounding her still.

"I THINK IT'S BEST YOU LEAVE THE SUBJECT ALONE"Shouted the boys on Jennifer side, standing next to her.

Suddenly, The X-Men team were flown into different areas.

"What the hell?"asked Logan getting up and running back to where the kids were surrounding Jennifer.


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Is Out:Part II

"LEAVE JENNIFER ALONE"Shouted the boys on Jennifer side of the property.

"Why?"asked Logan

Suddenly all of the X-Men were flown in different directions of the property.

2 seconds later they were slowly standing up. Of course Logan was up first, then shortly the others were also.

Jennifer was kneeling on the ground.

"What the hell was that?"asked Logan demanding to know what was going on of course.

"Don't look at us"said Rogue backing her hands up

Jennifer friends, surrounding her of course. Protecting her from the X-Men, who were standing a couple feet away from them.

"Sorry. I think it's best if you leave right now"said Hayden arms folded across his chest.

"Look here Bub. We come for some answers and questions for Jennifer". "We want to know why Jennifer said Parents on the television?"Demanded Logan.

"Logan. Give Jennifer some time to tell us"said Ororo glaring at Logan in the face.

Jennifer is thinking a moment. Not quite sure what to inform her father-Scott and his team mates about her powers at the moment. Also why she is lving with brunch of boys and two girls.

"I have nothing to tell you X-Men"answered Jennifer who was now leaning against a tree in the front of the property.

"Jennifer. We just want to know why you lied to us?"answered Bobby wondering.

Luke, Hayden and the rest of the guys took a step forward toward the X-Men team.

"Jennifer didn't lie to you guys. Her background is her business not yours"stated Brandon getting angrily at the strangers.

"What about the word parents?"asked Hank wondering.

Jennifer peers at Scott in the face.

"That part I wasn't lying. Mr. Summers is the only kin I have left. All except the friends I live with now"answered Jennifer who glares at her team mates and friends in the face.

Her team mates and friends noticed the glare at Jennifer was giving them of course.

"Excuse us please. But we must get back to school"said James walking away from the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret Is Out:Part III

"Why did you lie to us?"asked bobby wondering.

Hayden, Brandon and the rest of the guys stepped forward.

"What Jennifer saids isn't really your buisness but hers alone"said Brandon angrily. Standing near his leader, along with the others.

"What about parents?"asked Hank wondering.

"That part I wasn't lying about, Mr. Summers is the only kin I have left"said Jennifer glaring at her friends and team mates in the face.

The others noticed the look that Jennifer was giving them in the face.

"Excuse us! We have to get back to school"said James heading back inside the house along with the others.

Jennifer is about to walk away to join her friends in side the house.

"Jennifer! Wait we saw the news. How did you learn those moves?"asked Ororo wondering.

Jennifer sightly turns around facing the X-Men knowing they would figure out her sometime. Scott hears Jennifer sighing to herself for a moment. "Ok! You might as well come in and have a tour of the place. It's similar to your school and place you live in"answered Jennifer heading back in to warn the others to lock certain doors from the X-Men team.

Few Hours later, after the tour was given, Jennifer goes to kitchen rumming in the fridge to eat something of course.

In the mansion-school-like-headquarters there are about 300 rooms total.


	11. Chapter 11

New Home:Part I

_It's been several months since-X-Men Mansion was invaded by intruders their home was destroyed._

_"Professor! What are we going to do now?"asked Rogue who worried now_

_"yeah! Where are we going to be lived?"asked kurt pointing it out_

_Professor Xavier is thinking a moment to himself._

_"Guess we find a place that's bigger for everyone,but now the world knows about us"answered Ororo pointing it out_

_(Scott Summers) hasn't seen his daughter Jennifer for the past several months,he was worried through._

_"Hey! Bud come we haven't heard or seen jennifer?"asked Logan glaring at Scott Summers in the face._

_(Jennifer Summers) happens to be in school-when she heard the news_

_"Jennifer! Heads up"shouted several voices_

_(The school Jennifer goes to) those who have special abilities._

_Jennifer turns towards some of her friends. "Is something wrong?"asked Jennifer_

_"X-Men Mansion was destroyed,just thought you should be informed about it"answered Erica Clearwater._

_"Ms. Summers go we will understand"answered a group of teachers_

_Since Jennifer Summers is in charged of the school_

_(1 hour later) Jennifer Summers walks into the Xavier Mansion-what was left of it._

_(Alexander and luke) ended up going with Jennifer for protection._

_"Jennifer! We were just talking about you kid"answered angel-new to the X-Men group._

_Jennifer Summers stood her ground. "I came right from school-heard the news about your home"answered Jennifer._

_Scott Summers surprised that his daughter goes to school._

_"School"shouted several voices of the X-Men team _

_"Don't you have to worry about your gifts from the people who aren't like us?"asked Rogue_

_Luke laughs-shakes his head. "No! We don't need to worry about those who aren't like us"laughed Luke._

_Jennifer Summers turns towards Professor Xavier-Students and X-Men team members."Your more than welcome to stay at my home-until you find another home that is big enough for your students and staff"answered Jennifer._

_"Jennifer why would you do something like that for us?"asked bobby._

_Jennifer stood her ground. "Professor Xavier,once you decided to come live with us-Elite Squads-there are a few rules have to obey"answered Jennifer looking at her watch._

_"jennifer! We need to get back to school"answered Alexander_

_Jennifer turns towards the others-Professor Xavier. "it's your call,let me know in 24 hours, I have to go back to school"answered jennifer._

_Scott Summers already had some of things together. "I'm going with Jennifer right now"answered Scott_

_(3 days later)_

_Professor Xavier,Ororo Storm,Logan,Rogue,Angel the others moved into the Elite Squad mansion-it was alot bigger than their old home._

_"Wow! Check it out"answered Kurt_

_Pointing towards the backyard of the property_

_Months were wide open now_

_"Where is Jennifer right now?"asked Logan_

_"Jennifer isn't here right now,she's currently teaching a class at school"answered Cory-a friend of Jennifer-who works for the FBI._


End file.
